The invention relates to a rail structure disposed around the peripheral edge of the deck of a pontoon boat. The rail structure, which is usually made from aluminum, is fitted against and over the carpeted deck and secured to the support structure underneath.
Pontoon boat decks are usually manufactured from standard four by eight size plyboard material, arranged such that the deck width is eight feet. Currently, the maximum load width permissible for transportation over U.S. highways without special permits is eight and one half feet In order to provide the widest pontoon boat possible which can be shipped by truck without special permits, it is desirable to widen the deck approximately six inches from that which can be obtained from a standard sized plyboard sheet. Conventionally, to widen the pontoon boat deck beyond its usual eight foot width, specially sized plyboard measuring, for example, four feet by eight feet, six inches, is procured by the boat manufacturer at a substantial premium.
Alternatively, multiple portions of standard sized plyboard sheets may be adjacently placed across the width of the deck on the lateral deck support beams which extend between the pontoons. This method widens the deck relatively inexpensively from a material requirements standpoint, but requires additional fabrication, may result in wasted material and also produces a seam in the deck which extends longitudinally in the fore-aft direction through which water may wet the deck carpeting. Further, although plyboard sheets which are arranged adjacently in the longitudinal (fore-aft) direction result in lateral deck seams, which may comprise tongue and groove joints to which a liquid sealant is applied, these seams are centrally placed upon the uppermost flange of lateral cross members to rigidly support the ends each plyboard sheet and further guard against water splashing onto the joint. A longitudinally extending support beam is normally not available for the longitudinal seam between laterally adjacent pieces of plyboard deck material to lie upon, and thus may compromise the integrity of the deck from water intrusion and/or deck support perspectives. Additionally, a deck having such a longitudinal joint may result in its being weaker than it would otherwise be. A means for inexpensively widening the deck of a pontoon boat from the usual eight foot dimension inexpensively and without compromising its integrity is desirable.